krainagrzybowfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of Flowers
This article is a translated version of the one found on the Polish wikiOriginal article (Polish wiki). History Dolina Kwiatów (Valley of Flowers) was first mentioned on the official KGTV Facebook page just after midnight on June 13th, 2016. The picture, which appeared to be cut from a magazine, announced the return of Justynka and Melchior the Rabbit. The Kraina Grzybów page linked to the Dolina Kwiatów page and even commented on the post that, "Kraina Grzybów to kłamstwo. Kraina Grzybów nie istnieje. Wasza ukochana Dolina Kwiatów" ("The Mushroomland is a lie. The Mushroomland does not exist. Your beloved Valley of Flowers"). This, understandably, caused confusion among fans. In less than 48 hours, KGTV's endorsement of Dolina Kwiatów attracted more than 4000 likes. Later that evening, an graphic was released, entitled Mnóstwokwiaty i dzikikoń cz.2, which depicted Melchior collecting flowers. Kraina Grzybów released a note asking for information regarding the creators of the competitive channel. On June 14th, another piece of the Dolina Kwiatów puzzle was uploaded: a graphic of Justynka attempting to outsmart Melchior. Another comment appeared stating, "kraina grzybów to kłamstwo" ("The Mushroomland is a lie"). Another entry under the graphic, which seemed to express a desire to organize a boycott of Dolina Kwiatów, read, "Nic z tego!" ("No way!") The next day, the description of another graphic reminded the audience that, "kraina grzybów nie istnieje" ("The Mushroomland does not exist"). From that day on, episodes involving Justynka and Melchior continued to appear on the side of the Dolina Kwiatów Facebook page. In the following days, more picture stories appeared, set in the same scene - Justynka's secret spot, where she plays in the flowers. Surprisingly, the characters in the picture vanished on June 19th. A day later, the graphic was changed to a screamer of Maggie. The graphic, as well as the rest of the page, was removed soon after. Kraina Grzybów reuploaded the screamer with pen scribbled over it reading, "dolina kwiatów to kłamstwo" ("The Valley of Flowers is a lie")Maggie Screamer. Characters Justynka- A girl who wears peepers similar to Agatha; however, the peepers are on an angle that gives Justynka a sad appearance. Her brown hair is done up in two ponytails, and she wears a sweater with various geometric patterns on it. Melchior the Hare- A blue rabbit whose design is similar to that of Maggie. While possessing a similar shape to Maggie, he appears to be the shorter of the two based on the graphics. Melchior sports a fluffy rabbit tail, whiskers, and long rabbit ears, one of which is bent. While Maggie has a lump similar to an Adam's apple on her neck, Melchior has a defined cleft chin. Also, instead of dark oval eyes, Melchior's eyes are round. Trivia * The graphics leading up to Melchior's encounter with Justynka in her "secret spot", Maggie can be seen hiding in the backgrounds. Her appearance in the final graphic implies that she was behind Melchior's and Justynka's disappearances in the preceding upload. Gallery 0000.jpg|The Dolina Kwiatów Logo. 0001.jpg|Melchior. 0002.jpg|The magazine article. 1000.jpg|Melchior is tasked with collecting flowers. 1001.jpg|Melchior attempts to outsmart Justynka. 1002.jpg|Melchior's search ends up fruitless. 1003.jpg|Justynka knows a thing or two about dandelions. 1004.jpg|It seems Melchior has caught Justynka in the act! 1005.jpg|The happy duo collect flowers. 1006.jpg|Without warning, they vanish. 1007.jpg|The Maggie screamer. 1008.jpg|The Valley of Flowers is a lie! References